Et le roi est
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: après Halloween et Noel, Draco goute aux douces joies de l'Epiphanie... Cadeau pour Mayon et Vif d'Or


**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : excuses auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Notes de Mekoret** :

Dans la série vous allez vous taper (enfin Draco surtout…) toutes les fêtes calendaires, en voilà encore une!

Alors celle là, ben elle est toujours pour Mayon, parce que c'est quand même qui est à l'origine de cette brillante idée, mais aussi pour Vif d'Or, parce que je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle aime ça!

Bisoux à vous deux!

**Et le roi est…**

J'ai toujours su que j'aurais une mort violente. Mourir aveugle et incontinent dans un lit, entouré d'arrières petits enfants, très peu pour moi. Non, la façon dont j'ai mené ma vie ne m'a jamais présagé de belles années à la campagne. Je savais que j'allais mourir jeune. Et encore, je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre les bientôt vingt huit ans. Pas avec ce que j'ai fait.

Et voilà. Je suis là, en train de mourir.

Etouffé.

Il est vrai que j'avais pensé à un bon vieil Impardonnable, voire une blessure physique mortelle… Ça aurait été classe quand même.

Etouffé.

Bon, après réflexion… Soit.

Mais pas avec une stupide fève, d'un stupide gâteau, d'une stupide fête moldue!

Oh je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là! Comment moi, le grand et merveilleux Draco Malfoy se retrouve entre la vie et la mort, une fève entre sa trachée et son œsophage. Et bien laissez moi vous raconter, le temps que Severus aille chercher la toubib, et pendant que mon cher et tendre me frappe dans le dos avec toute sa force de superhéros comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est effectivement le cas.

Bref.

Tout a commencé ce matin (je précise que nous sommes dimanche, que c'est le seul et unique matin de la semaine où Harry peut traîner au lit, en ma plus que charmante compagnie qui plus est…) quand le réveil a sonné…

Non mais vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des personnes qui foutent leur réveil un dimanche matin? Surtout des personnes qui m'ont dans leur lit! Si je me trouvais à côté de moi en ouvrant les yeux, je peux vous dire que j'aurais autre chose en tête que de sortir du lit!

Oui mais non. Môsieur Potter n'est pas comme moi, il n'est même d'ailleurs comme personne de normalement constitué! Non, Môsieur Potter met son réveil à 7h un dimanche matin, glacial qui plus est, (oui, nous sommes début janvier, et la température ambiante ne doit que très péniblement frôler les 17 degrés…) se permet de râler qu'il est tôt, qu'il fait froid, qu'il fait noir, et bla bla bla… (je vous jure, il y a des claques qui se perdent!), sort du lit en virant toutes les couvertures par terre (je peux mourir d'une pneumonie demain, je suis certain qu'il dira que ce n'est pas de sa faute), allume les bougies après s'être pris les pieds dans le pantalon qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de ranger le veille, et part, en rallant de plus belle, dans la salle de bain. Et c'est qu'il a une voix mélodieuse en plus le Potty…

Un réveil en amoureux un dimanche matin par-fait.

Bon, pas que je sois la personne la plus romantique sur terre, et j'ai horreur des petits déjeuners au lit! Sérieusement, vous êtes capable de faire quelque chose dans un lit plein de miettes de toast à la marmelade d'orange? Et bien pas moi! Encore, si la marmelade est directement apposée sur la peau, ça peut-être agréable…

Harry? Ah oui!

Donc Harry se lève tôt (horriblement tôt serait plus exact), un dimanche matin, et tout ça pour quoi? Pour aller à Pré au Lard, faire le pied de grue devant la boulangerie pour acheter des gâteaux…

Bon, j'avoue, et Merlin ce que dire ça peut être douloureux pour un Malfoy, j'exagère. Mais à peine. Ce n'était pas des gâteaux, mais des galettes. Ah vous aussi vous n'y voyez aucune différence?

Tout ça, c'est une idée de Dumbledore. Oui parce que c'est sûr que ce n'est pas le courageux Gryffondor de service qui aura décidé tout seul de se lever à l'aube un dimanche matin pour faire la queue devant une boulangerie!

Dumbledore a décidé hier soir de nous faire célébrer l'Ephinapie.

Ou un truc dans le genre. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas retenir les noms de stupidités moldues, n'est-ce pas?

_«Chers amis»_

Oui, parce que maintenant, même les élèves sont devenus ses amis.

_«Demain est le dernier jour des vacances.»_

Bon, il parlait pour l'école, il ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'en brillant avocat que je suis, je n'ai pas le droit au moindre jour de congé. Comment ferait la population sorcière pour se sortir de tous ses problèmes si je ne suis pas là pour les résoudre?

_«Et c'est également le jour durant lequel les moldus célèbrent L'Etiphamine»_

Inutile de préciser que seul Harry et trois pauvres gamins savaient de quoi il parlait.

_«Entrer dans les détails de cette magnifique coutume serait bien trop longue»_

Premier miracle de l'année: Dumbledore a décidé de faire des discours qui n'excèderont pas les quatre heures!

_«Mais je vais vous présenter le détail le plus amusant de cette journée: la galette des Rois.»_

Ooooooh!

… Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu cette réaction!

_«Ce dimanche, les moldus mangent un gâteau appelé galette, à l'intérieur de laquelle se cache un petit objet, une petite sculpture appelée fève. La personne qui trouve cette fève est nommée Roi, ou Reine, reçoit une couronne et désigne son Roi ou sa Reine.»_

Bon. Jusque là, ça me va comme fête. Pas de toile d'araignée, pas de marrons, juste un gâteau et la possibilité d'être sacré Roi.

Surtout qu'un Roi, il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses sujets, non? Autant dire que l'idée d'être le Roi de Harry pendant toute une journée m'enchantait!

Donc ça, c'était avant le repas.

Puis il y a eu le après le repas…

_«Harry? Je peux te parler un instant?»_

_«Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur!»_

Non mais quel naïf! Il faut vraiment être un stupide Gryffi pour ne pas voir l'embrouille à dix kilomètres! Dumbledore est tellement fier de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, que son sourire fait le tour de son visage… Oui Harry est vraiment aveugle.

Donc Harry s'est fait refiler la mission «se-lever-aux-aurores-pour-faire-le-pied-de-grue-devant-une-boulangerie-pour-acheter-des-galettes-parce-que-les-elfes-ne-savent-pas-les-faire-et-que-après-huit-heures-elles-seront-toutes-vendues», et en bon Sauveur qu'il est, il a dit oui…

Et moi? Je compte pour quoi? De la pâté de scrouts? Moi aussi j'ai besoin que le Survivant s'occupe de moi! Et moi au moins, si je le réveille tôt, ce n'est pas pour qu'il sorte du lit, bien au contraire… Enfin parfois, je le traîne dans la salle de bain, dans celle des préfets, parce que bon, la sienne, on en a vite fait le tour: des toilettes, un lavabo, et une douche dans laquelle on tient difficilement à deux… La salle de bain des préfets est beaucoup mieux, il y a des bassins, des banquettes, des douches, des miroirs…

Hum… Où en étais-je?

Ah oui! Je suis en train d'étouffer à cause de… ben soyons clair, à cause de Dumby et ces idée à deux noises.

Parce que oui, après dix minutes à essayer de mettre son pantalon à l'endroit, dont trois passé sur le sol après s'être pris les pieds dedans, il y est allé à Pré au Lard le Potter! Il l'a faite la queue devant sa boulangerie! (même qu'il a attrapé un rhume avec ça… manquerait plus qu'il me le refile!), et il les a eu ces foutues galettes!

Ah il était content Dumbledore! On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui n'a pas réussi à se rendormir dans un grand lit vide et froid, que ce n'est pas lui qui a passé sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre parce que son petit ami était cloué au lit, que ce n'est pas lui qui a du se coltiner les «Drago, je beux aboir un bouchoir?», et que ce n'est pas lui qui n'a pas eu droit à des «bais Drago je zuis balade!»…!

Et que ce n'est pas lui qui est en train d'étouffer.

Donc après une journée plus ou moins palpitante, ahem, il a fallu descendre manger.

Autant dire que le repas a été vite expédié. Jamais vu aussi excité le Papy Dumby! Un vrai gamin qui reçoit son premier balais! On a eu droit à une soupe aux potirons, et deux tartines. Et vous voulez que les gosses écoutent en cours avec ça dans l'estomac?

_«Mes chers amis!»_

Ca, ça voulait dire dessert. Ou autrement dit, le début de ma lente agonie.

_«Voici les galettes!»_

Oooooooh!

… A croire qu'un rien les émerveille! On voit bien qu'ils n'en ont pas vu beaucoup eux… Qu'ils vivent une guerre, et on verra ce qu'ils diront ma bonne dame!

Oui, l'air commence à manquer dans mon cerveau…

_«Les Elfes les ont découpées. Mais les parts seront attribuées par tirage au sort. Et pour cela, je vais demander au plus jeune d'entre nous de bien vouloir se glisser sous la table!»_

Dommage qu'Harry ait déjà 27 ans…

_«Bien! Alors Liza, cette part est pour qui?»_

_«Heu… Le professeur Potter!»_

Et c'est qu'en plus de ça elle glousse…

Dix minutes, il lui aura fallu dix minutes pour attribuer des malheureux bouts de gâteau à une vingtaine de personnes… un record pour une Poufsoufle! Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle n'allait bafouiller qu'une trentaine de fois, et désigner trois fois le professeur Bins pour une part de galette! _1_

Donc une fois la susnommée Liza revenue d'en dessous la table, nous nous sommes tous joyeusement jeté sur nos assiettes.

Oui, cette remarque était totalement ironique.

Quoi que, il me semble bien que Dumbledore ait volé la fourchette de Mac Gonagal pour que celle-ci ne puisse finir sa part avant lui… Une école de fous moi je vous dis!

Non mais il fallait les voir franchement! Je crois bien que si je n'étais pas en train de sérieusement manquer d'air, j'en rirais encore!

Mais voilà, je suis toujours en train de m'étouffer… On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est loin l'infirmerie mine de rien! Et puis c'est bien connu, Pomphresh déteste les repas dans la grande salle, et préfère nettement manger la bouffe infâme qu'elle donne à ses patients! _2_

Mon étouffement? Oh mais j'en viens! Mais ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore deviné! Oui! Voilà! C'est ça! Qui a eu la fève? C'est bibi! Non mais c'était sûr qu'une connerie moldue ne pouvait que mal tourner! Rectification: c'était sûr que n'importe quoi allait mal tourner dans cette école!

C'était bien la peine de me faire miroiter des couronnes, des Rois, des esclaves et tout le toutim si c'est pour crever avant d'en avoir vu la couleur! Merlin je vous jure!

«Tiens bon Draco, Madame Pomphresh sera là d'une minute à l'autre!»

Non mais Harry tu n'as pas encore compris qu'on a atteint le seuil critique là? JE N'AI PAS UNE MINUTE BORDEL DE ME…

«ACCIO!»

…

Merlin je rêve…

Elle vient de me virer cette fève du fond de la gorge… avec un Accio…

Et personne n'y avait pensé avant? Cette école va droit dans le mur je vous dis! On ne passera pas l'hiver…

«Draco? Ca va aller?»

«Bien sûr Harry, je suis prêt à aller danser le french cancan en haut de la tour d'astronomie!»

«…»

«Harry…? Je plaisante…!»

«Oh… Je … Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille tu sais.»

Sans déconner! Et moi alors? Hein?

«Ouais… Mais écoute moi bien Harry, je te jure que c'est bien la dernière fois que je participe à une fête organisée par le vieux débris, tu m'entends! En fait, c'est la dernière fois que je participe à une fête TOUT COURT!»

«Oh… Dommage… La prochaine, c'est la Saint Valentin…»

…

Oh mais c'est vrai que je suis Roi moi…

NOTE BIS

Survécus? Moi aussi je vous aime!

Mek

1 Quels sont les ignares qui ont oublié que Bins est un fantôme et que par conséquent il ne peut rien avaler?

2 et puis merde, si elle avait été assise à table, comment Draco aurait-il trouvé le temps de vous raconter sa magnifique histoire, hein?


End file.
